The Time Warriors
by Maverick Omochao
Summary: A new chao threatens the neutral garden. Ghost and the gang will travel through time to stop him.
1. The Challenge

I know I said that the next story would be a reenactment. Here's the problem, I don't have enough chao yet. Omochao won't fill in all the gaps. So… If you guys want to flame me, take your best shot!

**The Time Warriors**

**Chapter 1: The Challenge**

The denizens of the Neutral Garden were enjoying a meal at Club Rouge to celebrate their victory at the Egg Fleet and the birth of Inferno. Maria slid a heaping plate of tacos at the group. Boomer held a taco up into the air.

" To victory!" the gamer smiled. Everyone else raised a taco.

"To victory!" they yelled. Inferno looked around.

"Victwy!" he cooed. Rouge looked around nervously. Scribbles saw this and went to comfort her.

" Where's Shadow? He said he'd be here…" the bat sighed.

'Don't worry.' Scribbles wrote. A block away, Shadow had his hands full with some thugs. The black hedgehog took one man and hurled him into a wall. The others were taken out with one Chaos Control. After the gang was taken care of, a figure stepped out from behind a dumpster.

" The ultimate life-form, I presume." The figure spoke as he tossed the coat aside, revealing a gray chao with a skull on his head.

" What do you want, chao?" Shadow asked.

" I have a name… It's Trez. I believe you know where the legendary Time Garden is. Tell me how to reach it and I won't kill you." Trez said coldly. Shadow charged at the chao, only to get the wind knocked out of him.

" Hard way it is then…" Trez growled as he mercilessly pummeled Shadow. At Club Rouge, a storm began to brew. Everyone was on edge. Suddenly, the door opened and a battered Shadow crawled into the building. Rouge passed out while Ghost and the others dashed to see what happened.

" A chao named Trez…jumped me in the alley…he wants to get to the Time Garden." Shadow gasped. Techno immediately whipped out his laptop and brought up a map.

" I know where it is! The warp for the Time Garden is aboard the space colony ARK!" the purple chao exclaimed.

" I'll call an ambulance for Shadow…" Maria said as she picked up a phone.

" We'll see what we can do at the shelter." Ghost stated as he walked out. Trez secretly watched this scene.

" ARK? They're making my job too easy." The evil chao said as he vanished.

**_Shadow gets owned. Review!_**


	2. Shadow's Secret

_**Time for a trip to the hospital! Guess who else is in there?**_

Chapter 2: Shadow's Secret 

"The Time Garden is on ARK?" Boomer gasped.

" This is a problem… if Trez finds the garden, he could go back in time and wipe out our ancestors." Ghost explained.

'Trez… that name sounds familiar.' Scribbles wrote. Flame was holding Inferno tightly when Maria walked into the Neutral Garden.

" What's up?" Techno asked.

" You should go see Shadow in the hospital." She said. Later that day, at the Station Square Hospital, A group of six chao tried to get the attention of a nurse. Scribbles hit her with a sign that read, ' Hey!' The nurse spun around to see the normal chao writing another sign.

' Could you direct us to where Shadow is?' the mute chao wrote. The girl smiled and pointed to the room on their left. Inside were five beds. Metal Sonic had a hole in his abdomen as well as chipped paint. Sonic still had spray paint in his eyes and had a bandage wrapped around his forehead. Tails appeared to be asleep. One of his tails was nailed to a wall. Knuckles had a fishtail swishing in both of his ears.

" Is Tails sleeping?" Flash asked. Flame looked at the chart.

" It says he's in a salt water induced coma. Ouch…" Flame winced. Scribbles pushed the call nurse button on Sonic's bed. Almost immediately a nurse rushed in. The chao stared wide-eyed in terror at the pink face.

" CODE PINK! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Flash yelled. Sonic heard this and began to struggle out of his bed, but he was not fast enough to escape Amy. The Pink Demon grabbed the hedgehog by the scruff of the neck and drug him out of the room. Ghost pushed the button on Tails' bed and waited for the fireworks. Big ran in dressed as a doctor and saw the poor kitsune.

" Der…Time to operate!" he said as he grabbed Tails' head and skipped out of the room with the fox in tow. Flash hit the button on Knuckles' bed and watched as Cream walked in.

" Oh, dear. Is it time for your shot already?" the six-year-old nurse sighed as she left, only to come back with a syringe twice as big as her body. Knuckles got up and hobbled as fast as he could while Cream gave chase. A minute later, a painful scream broke the silence.

" Chao bio signs confirmed…" Metal Sonic stated. Ghost grabbed the metallic menace and hurled him against the wall several times before successfully heaving him out the window and onto the parking lot.

" Wow…someone finally shut that faker up." Shadow muttered.

" Mr. Shadow, how are you feeling?" Spic asked as she fluffed his pillow.

" What's the deal with the Time Garden?" Ghost asked.

" It was a side project of Professor Gerald's. He wanted to change the past for the better. When he was taken by madness, he sealed it up in the space colony ARK." Shadow explained.

" We need to stop Trez before he can open the seal." Flame said.

" I put the ultimate defense in to protect it." The ultimate life form grinned. Back on the ARK, Trez stood outside the door where the Time Garden waited. A door with a push sign was the only barrier.

" Hmm…too easy!" the evil chao smirked as he pushed the door. It didn't budge.

" So, let me get this straight. You put a push sign on a pull door? Ha! Priceless!" Ghost laughed.

' We need to get Techno to make a ship to get to the ARK.' Scribbles wrote.

" Better go now. My nurse is here." Shadow whispered as Rouge strutted in wearing a revealing uniform. The gang ran out of the building, making sure to kick Metal Sonic for good luck.

_**Admit it, you didn't see Rouge being a nurse. Review!**_


	3. Channel Surfing

A note to Shadow T Hedgehog: I couldn't think of how to introduce Trez. So I figured that he could make himself known to his adversaries by taking down Shadow. Sorry if I offended you.

**Chapter 3: Channel Surfing.**

Shadow had just started to fall asleep in his hospital bed when a gray chao crawled up on his bed. The ultimate life form recognized the chao.

" Snow? What are you doing here? Visiting hours is over." Shadow asked.

" I'm here to help you. Hold still…" Snow whispered as she put her hands on Shadow. A warm feeling crept through the black hedgehog's body as his wounds healed. A newly rejuvenated Shadow stepped out of the bed and slipped on his Air Shoes. Snow nodded and motioned to follow her.

It was morning at the Neutral garden when Ghost and the gang explained to Techno the situation.

" This will take awhile to make. If you would just wait outside for a few hours." Techno said as he pushed the group out of the shelter. Snow and Shadow arrived at the shelter and asked Techno to work on the Air Shoes. The violet inventor took the shoes and pushed them outside. Scribbles turned on the T.V. and grabbed the remote.

'Time to kill some time.' The mute chao wrote as he flipped through the channels. First was the news.

" There was an unexplained explosion at the Omochao factory late last night. No casualties were reported, but the Omochao production will be set back for a few weeks." The announcer said. Scribbles turned it to a sports channel.

" Welcome back to WCW: World Chaos Wrestling! Tonight, it's the Big Cat against the Metal Sonic Boom in a cage match." The speaker bellowed. The next channel was a public service announcement. The speaker was a woman with blue skin in a strange dress with sleeves that looked like claws. A paper talisman was pasted onto her hat. Boomer saw this woman and started to drool.

" It's Hsien-Ko from Darkstalkers!" the gamer said.

' She looks real nice for a zombie. Not like the other flesh chomping ghouls.' Scribbles wrote.

" Every day, millions of the Living Impaired are discriminated against and killed. This discrimination is caused by a hunger that unfortunately drives most of us insane. Today, I have a solution to this problem. All you need to do is to give one of these poor souls a nice, hot, nourishing meal every day! Remember, give the nice zombie something to eat, and they won't have to eat you! Thank you and good night!" Hsien-Ko stated. Scribbles turned around to see a zombie standing behind him. Boomer tossed a chunk of jerky to the zombie. The living impaired person then left. The next channel was 'The Bachelorette' The girl was none other than Amy Rose. As soon as the contestants saw her face, they screamed and jumped off the bridge.

'Now that's entertainment!' Scribbles wrote. On the other side of the garden, Shadow and Ghost were arguing about their skills.

" You're nothing without your Emerald!" Ghost yelled.

" You think you're hot stuff because you got a gun?" Shadow replied. Ghost snatched the Emerald out of Shadow's hands. The ultimate life form then assumed the fetal position.

" Chaos Control…Chaos Control…" he began to mutter. Techno stepped out of the shelter with a pair of shoes.

" These Air Shoes should be better. I put a magnetic generator in these so you can run on walls." The violet inventor explained as he handed them to Shadow. Ghost prepped the Froaster as the rest of the team gathered. Ghost, Flash, Scribbles, Flame, Spic, and Span hopped into the ship and moments later, the group was on their way to the space colony ARK. Each chao knowing that the upcoming fight would beat their past battles by a long shot.

_**Next chapter will pit the group against Trez Keep the reviews coming!**_


	4. Trez Strikes!

_**It's time to start this fight! It's chapter 4! Ready…FIGHT!**_

**Chapter 4: Trez Strikes!**

' Now I remember where I heard Trez before!' Scribbles wrote as Ghost piloted the shuttle to the space colony ARK.

" Really?" Flame asked.

' The reason my family line is mute is because of Trez. He placed a curse on my ancestor, Scratch.' The mute chao continued. Spic had her sledgehammer at the ready in case there was a door to total or some robots to waste. Her sister, Span, had her hat on to carry her pals to victory. Ghost had the Froaster at his side with both the Chaos Emeralds and the Super Emeralds just in case Super Ghost was needed. Scribbles prepared his best signs as the craft drew closer to the station.

" Next floor! Trading cards, anime, and the most satisfying beat down ever! Let's go my friends! To victory!" Ghost yelled.

" To victory!" the rest yelled as they kicked the hatch open. The hangar was silent, as if someone hit the mute button on the TV remote. Span knocked the door down leading to the main lab. Suddenly, the room glowed with a green light. When the light faded, Shadow stood there with Maria.

" What are you doing here?" Flash asked.

" It's time for a little payback!" Shadow growled.

" I know the layout of this place better than anyone. Besides, I need to get something out of my room." Maria said.

" Scribbles, Span, Flash. Go with Maria. Do NOT let her out of your sight. Shadow, you're with us. We meet back here in ten minutes." Ghost ordered. The two groups went their separate ways. Shadow led the way, using an Emerald to light the way. There were puddles of water everywhere. The water started to group together and take shape. A metal head rose onto the top.

" Whoa! A fake Chaos!" Ghost exclaimed. The watery being shot two tentacles at the gang. They grabbed Flame and lifted her into the air. The tendrils then began to squeeze the life out of her. Ghost tried to punch the big drip, only to have his fist go through it. Spic hit the head with her hammer, destroying it. The water then fell, dropping Flame onto the floor. The red chao began to catch her breath.

" You okay?" Ghost asked. Flame nodded her head.

" Thank you Ghost!" She gasped as soon as she could talk. Ghost shook his head and pointed to Spic.

" She was the one who saved you." The pale chao said.

" Even though I'm no longer your maid, I shall serve you till death, my lady." Spic smiled.

" I could've sworn I killed all of those before I left." Shadow wondered as the group headed back to the lab.

" Here it is. This is my room." Maria said as she punched a password into the keypad. Inside was everything a teen would want. She opened her closet, nodded, and kicked the three chao out of the room. A minute later, she stepped out wearing an outfit that spies wore in the movies, complete with shades. A big gun was in a holster at her side.

" Whoa! Sweet!" Flash whooped as Scribbles dropped. Span gave a little thumbs-up at Maria and the group ran back to the lab where Ghost and the others were waiting.

" Nice gun…" Ghost smiled.

" The gang's all here! Next stop, the time garden!" Shadow yelled as the group ran down the long corridor. At the end was a door leading to another lab. Ghost blew the door open and dashed into the room where the door with the Time Garden rested.

" Stand back!" Ghost said as he shot the door down.

" You're making my job a whole lot easier. Now step aside unless you want killed." Trez growled as he walked out from behind a computer.

" Over our dead bodies!" Flash screamed.

" Ah, yes. The sonic chao and his wife. So, Amy didn't do what I asked. I sent her to destroy you both." Trez chuckled softly. Flash charged at the evil chao, who in turn vanished and grabbed the sonic chao by the neck. Flame shot an arrow while Trez's back was turned. The gray chao whipped around, grabbed the arrow, and threw Flash at Flame. Spic tried to thwack Trez with her hammer when Trez took her by the head and slammed her onto the hard floor. Shadow used Chaos Control to try and hit Trez. A small gray hand blocked his punch.

" Ever wonder how the military learned about Project Shadow? That's right, I tipped them off. Now, the Ultimate Life Form relies on such weak friends." The evil chao sneered as he knocked Shadow's legs out from under him. Maria fired a shot at Trez only to get the gun knocked out of her hands and sent flying to the other side of the room. Span and Scribbles both tried to beat their opponent, but it ended in the two chao being pinned to the wall by shruiken. Only Ghost stood between Trez and the Time Garden.

" I guess you want a piece of me too?" Trez smirked as Ghost began to shoot at the enemy chao. Trez tried to hit Ghost, only to hit air. Ghost then body checked Trez into a wall. Ghost whipped out an Emerald.

" Chaos Control!" he yelled as he vanished into a green flash. Trez became a green light as the two clashed at supersonic speed. They both broke out at the same time.

" You fight just like your father did trying to protect his darling Spectra. He died just because he thought he could take me down." Trez said. Ghost turned into Hyper Ghost and charged at the killer of his parents. The punch hit Trez square in the face, but Trez didn't seem to be affected by the blow. Shadow then threw himself onto the villain.

" You fools just don't get it. I'm stronger than all of you combined! I will rule the world!" Trez roared as his body began to glow red.

" CHAOS NIGHTMARE!" Trez yelled as an energy field blew everyone away. When it wore off, the gang was unconscious. Trez walked through the door and stepped into the warp.

_**And with that, Trez begins his plans for world domination. Review!**_


	5. Feudal Chaos!

_**Trez starts his plans! First stop, feudal Japan!**_

**Chapter 5: Feudal Chaos!**

Ghost was out cold thanks to Trez and his chaos attack. That and the fact that hyper mode sort of took it out of him. He faintly smelt jerky. The scent of the salted meat snack slowly brought him back to consciousness. When he awoke, he was in the hospital looking at Amy's face waving the strip of jerky. Ghost started to scream, stopped halfway to snatch the jerky, and continued screaming. It was then that he really woke up in the neutral garden to the sight of Spic waving the jerky.

" He's awake!" She yelled as Ghost sat up and took the jerky.

" How long have I been out? Why aren't we at ARK? WHERE THE HECK IS TREZ!" Ghost asked panicked.

" You were out for about five days. Trez sealed the entrance to the Time Garden. Trez is in the TG." Flash answered.

" Why didn't you use the Froaster to blow the door open?" Ghost wondered.

" About that…he stole the Emeralds! I'm sorry! I would've tried to stop him! Whaaa!" Spic cried. A white hand brushed her tears aside.

" It's not your fault… It's mine. I was too weak to stop him. We can't beat him…" Ghost said as he started out of the garden. Scribbles nailed him with a rock to get his attention.

' Who are you?' the mute chao asked.

" I'm Ghost." Ghost replied.

' No you're not. The Ghost I know wouldn't just walk away after one cheap shot.' Scribbles wrote.

" If it weren't for you, I would never have seen Flame again." Flash said as he took the hand of his wife.

" Maria would still be but a memory if you wouldn't have helped me." Shadow reminded.

" Don't you get it? Trez won, we lost. IT'S OVER!" Ghost yelled. Shadow backhanded him across the face.

" Get a hold of yourself!" Shadow yelled.

" You decide if you want to roll with us or not. Either way, we won't hold it against you." Flash stated. Ghost looked at them and walked off.

"…Ghost?" Spic sobbed. Techno stormed back into the shelter as Espio secretly watched this scene from the bushes.

" So, this is how I use the time warp? I just need to type in the era and the location." Trez wondered in the Time Garden. It was just a stone platform floating in an infinite void.

" I need to go to feudal Japan to get the Shikon No Tama." The evil chao chuckled as he opened the warp and hopped in. He appeared on a bridge over a river when a group of travelers appeared in the distance. A girl on a bicycle rode behind a monk carrying a staff and a woman about her age with a huge boomerang strapped on her back. Leading this party was a man with silver hair and a red kimono. A pair of pointed ears rested on his head. A closer look at the girl revealed a necklace with a gem that shone brightly with a great power.

" There it is…the Shikon Jewel!" Trez smiled. When the party reached the bridge, they saw a wounded gray chao lying next to a skull crying. The dog boy went to kick him aside.

" Inuyasha! Sit!" The girl yelled as Inuyasha hit the ground hard.

" Curse…you…Kagome!" Inuyasha grunted. Kagome picked up Trez and hugged him. The evil chao saw his opportunity and snatched the necklace from her.

" Hey! Give that back!" A little fox demon kid yelled as he hopped out of the bike basket. Trez set his tail on fire. The monk removed the cloth from his one hand and unleashed a vacuum of wind to try and suck Trez in. The evil chao took Kagome's head and pushed it into the wind. Inuyasha began to get up when Trez repeatedly yelled sit. When he was done, Dog boy was in a crated a few feet deep. The boomerang girl tried to throw the boomerang at Trez when he Chaos Nightmared it back to her. A priestess with long black hair saw this spectacle and took aim at Trez when she noticed the smoke coming from her clothing as a Chaos Emerald in Trez's hand glowed bright red. Suddenly, the edges were set ablaze from this attack.

" One item of power in my grasp." Trez sneered as he jumped back into his time warp.

Meanwhile, in the present, Ghost was at Club Rouge drinking a mug of soda while thinking about what the rest of the gang had said.

" Ghost, I knew your father." Espio said as he sat on the stool next to him.

" What was he like?" the pale chao asked.

" He was the legendary Phantom Chao. The strongest chao in my dojo. He fell in love with a girl named Spectra and got married. He died trying to protect her from Trez. He gave this to me before that night. He told me to give it to you when the time was right. Right now, I can't think of a better time." The ninja continued as he slid a package to Ghost. When he opened it, a sword was inside along with some shruiken.

" This was your father's sword, the dragon fang. It has the power to turn the tide in any fight. It gathers power the longer the fight and gives it to the owner." Espio explained. Ghost looked at the blade for what seems like an hour and sheathed it.

" It's time to kick some butt!" Ghost yelled and dashed out, ready to fight Trez to the last breath.

_**It's time for Techno to figure out how to get the time warps working. Review!**_


	6. Hylian Havoc!

Hey, Random Chao! I hope you don't mind Trez beating both Peach and Red as well as taking the Master Chaos Drive. Next stop for Trez, Hyrule! Three guesses what he's after. The first two don't count.

**Chapter 6: Hylian Havoc!**

" Poor Spic, she's been bawling her eyes out ever since Ghost left." Span said while gazing at her sister.

' I'm starting to think that Ghost isn't coming back.' Scribbles wrote.

" He's a coward! A little sniveling coward!" Techno huffed as he continued work on a device. Suddenly, a shruiken tore through the air and stuck in the wall right next to Techno's head. A white blur zipped past Spic, dropping a tissue and clung to the wall.

" G-Ghost?" Techno stammered as the pale chao landed.

' You ready to kick some Trez butt?' Scribbles wrote. Ghost grabbed the sign, tossed it into the air, and cut a paper doll of Trez. The pale chao then sliced it in two. Spic began to stop bawling as Ghost drew near.

" It's you! You're back! I-I thought for sure that you left us for good." Spic said as she hugged him.

" I just needed some encouragement from a pal of mine. Hey Techno! Any luck on that time warp?" Ghost asked.

" Sorry, not yet." The violet genius said. Shadow was practicing with a fake Emerald.

" Chaos Nightmare!" He yelled as an energy field spread out. Techno then looked at his invention.

" Shadow, do that again." He said as the ultimate life form repeated his move.

" That's it! If Ghost could use the Chaos Nightmare, both of you could tear a hole in the fabric of time! I'll be back!" Techno yelled as he dashed into the shelter. An hour later, he emerged holding a fake Emerald.

Meanwhile, in the Time Garden, Trez opened up another warp and traveled to the land of Hyrule. He emerged in a forest where a man with a green tunic dashed past accompanied by a fairy.

" That man has the Triforce of Courage. I sense the Power shard in another dimension. We'll fix that." Trez chuckled as he used Chaos Nightmare to rip open a warp leading to where the shard was. The space was all white. Inside was a man with green skin, a big nose and black armor. He turned to face this little chao.

" What? You have broken the seal of the seven sages! Hyrule is mine! What do you want?" Ganondorf yelled.

" You possess the Triforce of Power. Give it to me, and I will spare your life." Trez said. The king of Gerudos charged at Trez. The evil chao hopped onto his shoulder and kicked him in the head. Ganondorf tried to punch his tiny target and ended up knocking himself out. Trez took the hand that the Triforce was in and withdrew the golden triangle.

" Fool…" Trez muttered as he sealed the hole again and began to chase the green guy. He caught up with him outside of a castle. The Triforce of courage began to glow on his hand.

" You! Why do you have the Golden Power?" The man asked.

" That's none of your business. Now, hand over the Triforce you have." Trez smiled as Link drew the Master Sword. The evil chao dashed at his foe and grabbed the sword. Link looked horrified as Trez snapped the blade like a twig. Link put up his shield as Trez came at him again. Trez focused dark energy into his one fist and punched the shield. It shattered into a thousand parts. The force of the attack sent Link flying into a tree. The evil chao then collected the Triforce of Courage.

" One more…in the castle." He smirked as he walked to the final part. When he got there, a woman with blonde hair was in her room looking at her hair. She didn't see the shruiken that pinned her to the wall. She struggled to get loose while Trez procured the Triforce of Wisdom and walked off. He had almost reached the warp when all three victims tried to stop him. Trez spied a chicken and set it ablaze. The fowl started to crow, summoning a whole convention of chickens to the forest. These chickens had a demonic look in their eyes as they eyed up their quarry.

" Oh…my…god! You guys are sooo screwed!" Trez said as he hopped back into his warp.

" Ready?" Techno yelled in the present. Ghost and Shadow nodded at each other.

" NOW!"

" CHAOS NIGHTMARE!" they both yelled as two energy fields spread out. When they touched, a portal opened and sucked almost everyone in. Inferno was in the shelter sleeping when this happened.

_**Where will this warp take them? One way to find out! Read and review. Do it for Spic. You don't want her to cry again.**_


	7. Fang vs Fang!

_**It's time that Ghost uses the Dragon Fang! Trez hotwires a Halo!**_

**Chapter 7: Fang vs. Fang!**

" Oww… My back!" Inuyasha yelled as he crawled out of the crater that Trez made. The monk, Miroku finally yanked Kagome's head out of his Wind Tunnel.

" That little scamp! He swiped the jewel!" She yelled.

" He must have been sent by Naraku." Miroku said as the fox kid ran with his tail on fire. It was then that a time warp opened next to them and dumped nine chao onto the ground.

" Where are we?" Ghost asked as he helped Spic to her feet.

" Judging by the looks of those people, I'd say that we're in feudal Japan." Techno said as he brushed himself off. Snow looked at Inuyasha with a panicked look on her face when he picked up his sword, the Tetsuaiga.

' Look out!' Scribbles wrote as the half-demon rushed at the group. Spic braced herself for the final blow when she heard the sound of steel clashing. When she looked up, she saw Ghost holding him at bay with the Dragon Fang.

" Run! I'll handle this flea bag!" the pale chao yelled as he broke the sword lock. Both combatants leapt back to taunt each other.

" Tell Naraku that I'll never surrender!" Inuyasha yelled.

" I have no clue who this Naraku guy is, but if you want a fight, you got one!" Ghost hollered back as he ran at his opponent. Inuyasha grabbed Ghost by the head ball and slammed him on the ground with considerable force. He then went to stab the chao when Ghost blocked his blade again.

" Give up already!" the half-demon growled. The Dragon Fang began to pulse in Ghost's hands.

" And give up on my pals? Fat chance! As long as I live, I'll defend them with every drop of power." Ghost said as the sword transferred some of its power to its wielder. Little by little, the giant blade was forced back until Inuyasha himself was thrown back. Ghost whipped out his Emerald.

" Chaos Control!" he yelled as Ghost vanish into a green flash and punched the dog boy in the gut. When he appeared, yet another sword lock resulted. Ghost sent the blade flying and held the sword tip at Inuyasha's throat.

" Enough! I have no clue who this Naraku dude is but we don't work for him!" the white chao yelled as he sheathed his sword. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kagome shoot an arrow at him. The tiny swordsman lifted his sword to block the incoming projectile when a chao that looked like Scribbles deflected the arrow with a sign that read 'SHEILD'.

' Trying to hit a chao when he isn't looking… Thou hath incurred my wrath!' this chao wrote as he flung a slip of paper at Kagome. It attached to her and kept her still. A white chao and a blue sonic chao joined this mute chao. All three of them wore kimonos.

" Who art thou? And why hast thou decided to fight a half-demon?" The white chao asked.

" I'm Ghost. These are my pals Techno, Boomer, Scribbles, Flash, Flame, Spic, Span, Snow, and Shadow. We're from the future to track down a chao named Trez." Ghost said.

" You are too late, he hath stolen the Shikon No Tama." The sonic chao stated.

' Who are you?' Scribbles asked.

' I am Scratch. The white one is Soul, and the spiny one is Spark.' Scratch wrote.

' Shoot! He's already placed the curse!' Scribbles wrote.

" The Shikon Jewel? This is bad, Trez could use the power of the jewel to make himself more powerful." Snow explained.

" Let's go, Shadow! Chaos Nightmare!" Ghost yelled as they both ripped open a new portal. Leaving Scratch, Soul, and Spark thinking.

" I think that those are our descendants. If they are, I wish them the best of luck…" Spark said.

Meanwhile, Trez warped to the future.

" Hmmm… I sense the Halo. A weapon capable of destroying an entire planet." The evil chao said as he used Chaos Control to get to the Halo. Two short aliens were snoozing when Trez appeared. The noise of the warp woke them from their slumber.

" Freeze! We'll shoot you dead!" one grunt squealed as he drew a plasma pistol.

" Chaos Bolt!" Trez yelled as the Emerald in his hand crackled with electricity. The resulting bolt of lightning fried every alien on board. Trez put his Emerald away as he strolled down the corridor leading to the control room.

_**The next chapters will focus more of the good guys since the hotwiring will take some time. Review!**_


	8. CHICKEN!

_**Chill Random Chao… All good things come to those who wait. Peach and Red will be in this. Just gimme a few more chapters.**_

**Chapter 8: CHICKEN!**

Back in Hyrule, the three Triforce wielders were still under the mass of chickens. Someone began to scream like a little girl.

" Zelda! Don't be afraid! They'll get tired soon!" Link yelled.

" That was Ganondorf!" Zelda shouted back as the screaming continued. It was there the portal opened and dumped the ten combatants onto the ground. One by one they dusted themselves off. Boomer surveyed his surroundings.

" Hmm… Homicidal chickens. We're in Hyrule!" the gamer yelled. Unfortunately, that same yell got the chicken's attention. The whole flock of fowl turned away from the three to the ten. The same demonic look was in their eyes.

' Running Time?' Scribbles wrote as he looked at Ghost.

" Running Time…" the pale chao confirmed.

" Let's just back away slowly…" Techno whispered. The ten heroes ran away screaming as the flock began to pursue them. As they ran, Shadow noticed a cave and motioned for the others to hide. The flock passed by the hole, all fifty of them. When they emerged from the cave, a feather from one chicken caused Spic to sneeze.

" Crap! Run!" Span screamed as the flock turned around and gave chase. It was then that Ghost tripped over a rock and was covered in chickens.

" Ghost! No!" Spic bawled as Span put her hand on her sister's shoulder. As they started to walk off, the whole pile of fowl suddenly was set ablaze. When the smoke cleared, Ghost stood there, clutching his Emerald. Fifty cooked chickens lay at his feet. After dinner, the chao went to a town near the castle. There they saw a group of chao being driven from the gates.

" Be gone agents of darkness!" the guard called.

" When we were in Feudal Japan, we must have somehow changed the future! Shadow! We need to go back!" Ghost yelled.

Back in the feudal era, Soul gazed at the traveling party. A one-armed man with long hair led followed by a young girl with black hair and a strange green creature. His gaze was fixed on the girl.

" Why can't I get the courage to join yonder party?" Soul sighed.

" So, You wish to join them?" Ghost asked as he walked next to his ancestor.

" Why art thou here? Hast thou forgotten about that knave Trez?" Soul questioned.

" It's kinda hard to get info when people in the future thing you're evil…" Flash explained.

' Now is your chance to get her attention! They've stopped.' Scribbles wrote. Ghost pushed his ancestor out on the road where the girl was trying to get fruit from the tree. Soul flew up and knocked some apples down. After collecting the food, the girl went back to her two companions. Soul followed her carrying an apple.

" Lord Sesshomaru! Master Jaken! I'm back!" She announced.

" Rin, what is that creature?" Sesshomaru asked.

" This little guy helped me get some food. Can we keep him?" Rin asked.

" Foolish girl! We don't have time for pets!" Jaken yelled. Soul took the staff from the green guy and clubbed him over the head. The chao then gave Sesshomaru the wide-eyed stare that has melted many a heart.

" You can keep him…Let's go." The one-armed man said as they started off. Techno saw some hamsters and scooped them up.

" Mission accomplished!" Flame said.

" Let's go back." Ghost ordered. Back in Hyrule, the chao got a warm welcome from the townsfolk.

" The Triforce has been stolen!" a town crier yelled.

" The Triforce! He could have almost limitless power from that!" Boomer yelled.

" We need to get a move on! No telling what Trez could be up to now!" Flash exclaimed. Ghost and Shadow ripped open a new portal and jumped in.

" Finally, I've found the control room…" Trez smirked as he strolled into the control room and began to fiddle with the controls.

_**Rin is the first chao person… Time is running out. Review and prepare for the final showdown soon…**_


	9. The Chaotrix

Welcome to the Matrix… Chapter 9: The Chao-trix 

" At last! I've gotten the hotwiring done! Now to take this to the new hideout…" Trez smirked as he hit a red button on the control panel. The monstrous Halo vanished in a flash of light.

' Where are we?' Scribbles wrote as he looked around. The time warp landed them in a city.

" Are we in the present?" Flame asked. Scribbles then saw Flash eating a sundae. The mute chao snatched the spoon from him.

' There is no spoon.' Scribbles wrote as he tossed the spoon aside. Ghost sniffed the air and grabbed his sword.

" Ghost? What's wrong?" Spic asked.

" Trez… He's coming…" the tiny swordsman said. Suddenly, a time warp opened and dumped the villain onto the ground.

" Trez! You're going down!" Flash yelled.

" Welcome to the Matrix…" Trez calmly said as he placed his hands on the ground. The small group that gathered to see this were all turned into copies of Trez only with shades on. The small army charged at Ghost.

" Stand back!" The pale chao said.

" B-but, Ghost…" Spic started.

" NOW!" He roared. He dashed into the sea of fakes. After an hour of hacking and slashing, Ghost started to get tired. The real Trez grabbed Ghost and lifted him into the air. The hero was enveloped in a silvery glow. When the glow wore off, another Trez copy stood there. Spic whipped out her hammer, tears in her eyes.

" Trez! I'll kill you and avenge Ghost!" She cried as she recklessly felled fake after fake. Soon it was her and the Ghost Trez. She ran at her friend, screaming like a banshee from the deepest abyss. Ghost sidestepped her and knocked Spic down with the flat of the blade. He went to finish her off when Flash grabbed her and ran off with the others in tow. They took shelter in a closed shopping mall.

" Where's Spic?" Span asked.

" She went into the sports store. I'll go before she floods the place." Flame said as she started up. When she walked in, she heard the sound of glass breaking. Out side, a storm began to brew. In the main lobby, Flash was meditating.

' Dude, you're flying!' Scribbles wrote.

" How is that possible?" Span asked.

" Any thing is possible in the Matrix!" Boomer yelled. It was then that Spic stormed out of the sports store with enough ammo to level a planet.

" Spic, you do realize that we might have to kill Ghost?" Flame asked. There was no reply from Spic.

' But, where is Ghost? He could be anywhere!' Scribbles wrote, unaware of the shadow behind him. Ghost grabbed his long-time pal by the throat and tried to convert him. Spic opened fire on Ghost, nearly scaring Scribbles and forcing her friend to drop the mute chao. Flash flew to Ghost and slammed him through the wall. They stood in the air, punching and grappling. After awhile, Flash charged up a spin dash and caught the agent in the jaw. Ghost then grabbed Flash and hurled him down to the pavement. Flash struggled to get up when Spic stepped in front of him.

" Ghost! Snap out of it! Please, I know you can fight it! You're going to become like the very person you despise!" She cried. Ghost swung his sword at her, leaving a cut on her arm. Spic then threw herself onto him.

" I won't let you kill Flash! Try to remember!" She continued. Another slash appeared on her body. She then went to her last resort… She kissed him.

" Ghost, I love you… I can't let Trez take control. You need to fight it with every ounce of power you have." She thought. Ghost pushed her back and tried to swing his sword at her throat when the blade stopped. Ghost backed up, holding his head in pain. Trez watched this scene with a worried look.

" Ghost! Kill her! Do it NOW!" Trez roared. Ghost was enveloped in a bright light. When the light faded, Ghost lay there, back to normal. Trez saw this as a good time to book it to the portal.

" Ghost, you…did…it…" Spic said as she lost consciousness and fell next to Ghost. Shadow picked them both up and walked to the mall.

' It took a lot of courage to do that…' Scribbles wrote as he helped Flash up.

_**I believe this experience has brought the two closer together. Trez needs one more item.**_


	10. The Secret of the Fang

_**Ghost gets to view a life-changing event!**_

**Chapter 10: The Secret of the Fang.**

" Oww…my head. What happened?" Ghost moaned as he awoke. He sat up and saw Spic lying next to him. Visions of what he did when he was under Trez's control flashed in his mind.

' You're finally awake. Spic here saved you." Scribbles wrote.

" Is Trez still in the Matrix?" Ghost asked.

" After you snapped out of it, he saw that as a good time to book it." Flash said. Ghost looked down at the ground with a worried look.

" While I was under his control, I saw what was going on… I saw when I cut Spic, but I was powerless to stop it. Trez can't be allowed to keep this up! I know the final battle is coming up soon. If we fail, Trez will ravage the entire world. I swear by my father's sword that I won't give up! I'll fight Trez to my last breath!" Ghost growled. It was then that Spic woke up.

" Ghost? Are we…" she started.

" We're still alive. Shadow! It's time to go!" the pale chao ordered as they ripped open a new warp. On the other side was a dark alley. A white chao was walking with a black chao carrying an egg.

" D-Dad?" Ghost stammered. The white chao stopped and stared at Ghost.

" Who are you?" he asked.

" I'm that egg in the future." Ghost replied.

" Prove it." The father said. Ghost unsheathed the Dragon Fang.

" Is this really our son?" The black chao asked.

" Yes my darling Spectra, this is our Ghost. I sense potential in you. Perhaps you could defend the world." Ghost's dad said.

' Did you see a gray chao with a skull on his head?' Scribbles asked.

" Listen, this night, Trez will kill you both. If he gets his mitts on my egg, then nobody could stop him. Mom, you need to hide the egg quickly." Ghost explained.

" Well, isn't this sweet? It's a shame that you will all die here!" Trez sneered as he jumped off the roof of a building.

' Spectra! Get going! We'll hold him off!' Scribbles wrote as Ghost's mother ran off. Ghost unsheathed the sword while his father cracked his knuckles. Scribbles prepped a sign and Flame put an arrow in her bow.

" Spic, cover Spectra!" Ghost yelled. Trez charged at them while he focused dark energy into his left arm, forming a blade of energy. Flame shot her arrows at the advancing chao only to have them deflected. Scribbles tried to blind the evil chao with his marker, only to get thrown back and hit the wall. Flash hit Trez with lightning fast punches while Ghost's father charged energy into his hands and swung at Trez. The fist didn't hit, but it whipped up a fierce wind. Ghost saw this with awe.

" How did you…?"

" It was part of Espio's training. He taught me that you could channel your energy into different parts of your body." The father said. He didn't see the ball of dark energy heading his way. It struck full force and sent him flying. Ghost ran to see his dad one last time.

" I-It's up to you. Keep fighting for a better future for your pals. I'll always be with you, son." Ghost's father said before he passed on. A white ball rose out of the body and sunk into the Dragon Fang. Ghost rose, fire in his eyes.

" Don't be so sad, you'll join him soon…" Trez yelled as he charged at Ghost with his dark sword. Ghost focused his energy into the sword and swung it. The result was devastating; the ground in front of him was torn up.

" Well, I can still wipe out your egg! Then you'll never be born!" Trez laughed as he ran off.

" Oh, no! Spic! Hang in there!" Ghost yelled as he took off after the cold hearted killer.

" Keep going!" Spic yelled as she saw Trez rapidly approaching. The villain nailed Spectra with another ball of energy. Spic picked up the egg from the body and ran. It was then that she tripped. Ghost blocked Trez's sword with the Dragon Fang.

" What? What is this… sudden increase in power?" Trez stammered as Ghost delivered a slash to the villain's skull. Trez ran off, wanting to live.

" You okay?" Ghost asked. Spic smiled and nodded, still clutching the egg. Ghost set the egg in a box in an alley.

" Let's go…" Ghost said as they walked to meet the gang.

_**Sorry for the emotional stuff. Keep note on what happened to the Dragon Fang! It will come into play later!**_


	11. Return to ARK

_**It's almost time for the final showdown. I've got a nice surprise for you guys! Oh, and Random Chao… I made Peach a girl if that's cool.**_

**Chapter 11: Return to ARK**

' How did Trez know where we were?' Scribbles wrote while Ghost sat. He then remembered the Master Emerald.

" He used a Chaos Emerald to find the Master Emerald in the Froaster." Ghost muttered. Spic noticed her friend like that and went to comfort him.

" I-I'm sorry about what happened to your parents…" Spic said. Techno looked up from his laptop.

" There's only one more item that Trez needs. The Master Chaos Drive." The violet inventor said.

" Where's that?" Flash asked.

" It's back on the ARK." Techno replied. Ghost silently rose.

" Let's go…" he ordered as they ripped open a time warp. Meanwhile, on ARK Trez stepped into the room where the MCD sat. When he went to pick it up when an orange fist stopped him.

" Thief! Get away from the Master Chaos Drive, or you shall feel the wrath of Peach!" Peach yelled as she stepped into view. She wore a pendant with a green gem. A red chao followed her.

" Yeah! And don't forget Red, too!" The red chao added.

" Oh, I'm not trying to take it… I came to warn you about a group of chao that are trying to steal it from you. Their leader is a white chao called Ghost." Trez lied.

" Thanks for the heads up. How would you know about them?" Peach asked.

" I've been trying to stop them from collecting the items." Trez continued. It was then that Ghost and company dropped into the space colony.

" Keep your eyes peeled. No telling where Trez is at or what he's planning." Ghost said. Flash, Scribbles, Flame, Spic, and Span all nodded at their partner and charged to the room. Ghost shot the door down with his trusted gun, looked inside, and motioned for the others to enter.

" There! There it is! We beat Trez to it!" Flash whooped as he ran past a pile of pipes to get to the item. Ghost pulled him back as a kunai whizzed past Flash's face. Peach stepped into view.

" You are Ghost, are you not?" Peach asked.

" What's it to you?" Ghost replied as he unsheathed the Dragon Fang.

" We won't allow thieves like you to steal the Master Chaos Drive!" Red yelled as he tried to punch the pale chao. A poster board sign blocked his blow.

" Scribbs! These guys won't listen to reason! We need to fight them…" Ghost said. Scribbles nodded and began to fight Red while Peach picked up a sword of her own and rushed at Ghost. Scribbles picked up a pipe, twirled it like a pro, posed and motioned for Red to attack.

" You cocky little punk! I'm going to kill you!" the crimson chao growled as he picked up another pipe. Peach was matching Ghost, blow by blow.

" This is all a misunderstanding!" Ghost said as he dodged a slash.

" A misunderstanding? Right, I'm sure that the nice chao with a skull on his head would lie to us. You thieves are all alike, you lie through your teeth!" Peach shouted as she blocked a strike by Ghost.

" What? That chao is the bad guy! He's trying to use you to get to the Drive!" Ghost yelled back, still trying to talk some sense into his adversary.

" Lies!" Peach growled.

" I guess that talking won't help. Fine, if you want a fight, you've got one!" Ghost roared as he head butted Peach, causing her to fall. Red was getting beaten by Scribbles.

" How can you be so silent?" Red asked. Scribbles was silent since he dropped his marker. He dropped his pipe and sat down.

" Hey! We're still fighting here!" Red yelled. About this time Ghost held out his hand to help Peach up. She took his hand and kicked his legs out from under him. She didn't notice Trez behind her with a pipe. He hit Peach in the back of the head and took Red down as well.

" Hear me, Ghost! If you want the items back, you and your pals must fight me on the Radiant Emerald! I will wait for you!" Trez yelled as he tore open a warp. The hole remained.

" Uhh…Trez. Listen, Ghost take this pendant with you. It shall protect you all. We're counting on you and your friends." Peach said as she slipped her pendant around Ghost's neck.

" We'll get it back. Count on it! You ready guys?" Ghost asked his teammates.

" Yeah!" Flash exclaimed.

' We're with you till the end!' Scribbles wrote.

" We'll help." Flame confirmed as she looked at her two friends.

" We've come this far. No backing down now!" Span yelled.

" I'll follow you forever, Ghost." Spic whispered. Ghost nodded as they all leapt into the portal.

_**The fight is starting! Review for the fight of the century!**_


	12. The Ultimate Battle!

My bad, Random Chao. It just didn't seem right having Peach trying to stay out of a fight. Besides, Trez tricked them both. Time to get this party started! It's Team Chao versus Trez on the Radiant Emerald! FIGHT!

**Chapter 12: The Ultimate Battle!**

The warp dumped the six fighters onto the Radiant Emerald. This was a gigantic place that shone with the brilliance of a rainbow. Yet, in its entire splendor, bones were strewn about the place like a big battle took place.

" W-what happened here?" Spic asked. Ghost remembered what he watched on TV about this place.

" This is the Radiant Emerald. So far, it has been nothing but legend. Many wars were fought to obtain its power, none of them lived to tell the tale." The pale chao explained.

" This feels like a Chaos Emerald, but I've never felt such overwhelming power!" Flash exclaimed. Scribbles looked over the edge and saw an infinite void. Ghost then saw Trez in the distance.

" So, you arrived…" the villain said.

" Trez! This fight ends here! I'll send you to the netherworld!" Ghost yelled as he unsheathed his sword. Trez focused dark energy into his arm and turned it into a blade. Pretty soon, their blades were locked. Trez poked Ghost in the eye and rushed to slash his friends when Ghost recovered and locked blades again. This time, Ghost was slightly stronger.

" What! How can you increase your power like that?" the evil chao asked.

" Don't you know? When somebody has someone to protect, his power increases exponentially. I have some one to protect," Ghost started as he forced Trez's arm back, "Which is why I can never give up!" Trez was sent flying from the force. He landed where the items of power stood. The six heroes dashed to finish him when he started to cackle.

" You fools… Do you realize that I've been holding back? I have no more use for this puppet any longer. You shall all die in this dimension!" Trez said as he floated into the air. The skull dropped the chao onto the floor. Suddenly, every thing went dull as all the bones were drawn to the hovering skull and Trez drew power from everything. The mass of bones finally took form. Trez became a fifty-foot monster with four legs; six arms each ending with sword-like claws, and wings.

" Wow! What power!" Flame yelled. Ghost picked up the Chaos and Super Emeralds.

" Trez took the power from the Emeralds!" Flash bawled.

" They've still got some juice. Let's go hyper!" Ghost announced. His teammates all nodded their approval. In a matter of seconds, six hyper chao zipped to the site of battle. Ghost tried to punch Trez's skeletal body only to hit a barrier.

" What was that?" the villain laughed as he swatted Ghost aside. Everyone else tried to break through Trez's aura, but none prevailed. Pretty soon, the heroes were all worn out. Trez began to gather power.

" Do you feel it? The ultimate power? The power of darkness! To me, the earth is nothing but a tiny speck. One that I shall crush, country by country! You will only be able to watch the carnage because I will crush you all!" the monster gloated as a gigantic black tornado began to form.

' I can't move!' Scribbles wrote.

" Is this… our last fight?" Spic bawled.

" We failed…the world is doomed…" Span said. Ghost limped in front of his pals.

" If you're going to end this, then I suggest you stop stalling." Ghost stated.

" TIME TO DIE! ULTRA HELL TWISTER!" Trez roared as the tornado was sent rocketing at the tiny heroes. The pendant that Ghost wore began to shine brightly. When Ghost opened his eyes, the twister was being sucked into the pendant. The small warriors felt some of their power returning to them. Ghost saw this as a good opportunity to attack. He charged recklessly with the Dragon Fang held high. Trez swung one of his arms at the advancing Ghost. The sword blocked the claws for a few seconds before the blade shattered. Shards of the blade scattered everywhere and Ghost lay on the floor, trying to get up.

" Meddling insect! You shall be the first to die!" Trez yelled. He stopped when he saw the white ball rise out of the hilt of the sword. The ball took the shape of a chao.

" Phantom! Even in death, you are still persistent." Trez growled.

" Yes, and I shall help my son to destroy you!" The soul said as he merged with Ghost, healing him and his pals.

" Ghost, There is a way to kill Trez… Aim for the forehead…" Phantom told his son. Ghost began to sense power in the items.

" Guys! Try to draw power! Trez only took the negative energy of the items!" he shouted as he began to focus the energy into his body. Team Chao transformed into Team Ultra Chao. Ghost turned a sliver color, Flash was a metallic black with silver streaks, Scribbles' can of spray paint was replaced with a calligraphy brush and his signs turned into slips of paper, Flame's arrows glowed with a sacred light, Span turned a metallic green and she picked up the Froaster while her sister swung her new war hammer past her electric blue face.

" Ghost, take the hilt of the sword." Phantom advised. Ghost picked it up and a blade of energy replaced the metal part. They all charged at Trez. The villain tried to swing at Ghost again, only to lose that arm. Flash spin dashed through another one.

" W-who are you?" Trez stammered.

" You don't recognize us?" Ghost asked.

" We are the hope of the universe!" Flash said.

" We are the sworn protectors of this planet!" Flame continued.

" We are the answer to all beings, everywhere who cry out for help!" Spic added.

" We are Team Chao!" Span exclaimed.

' And we say IT'S OVER TREZ!' Scribbles wrote.

" Let's finish this! Guys! Throw Spic and I at the forehead!" Ghost ordered. Scribbles tossed a paper charm at Flame who put it around an arrow and froze Trez with it. Flash grabbed Ghost and Spic and leapt at the forehead. Span fired the Froaster at them, giving them a little more power. Flash tossed the two at their target. Spic hit the tiny skull on the forehead while Ghost jammed the blade into the bone, totaling it. The monster fell apart, scattering bones.

" Scribbles! The curse should be lifted! Say something!" Flash shouted. The mute chao tried to say something.

' Mom always said that I was the black sheep of the family.' He wrote. The champions checked on the chao that Trez dropped. He was a gray hero chao.

" Thank you for saving me! I'm Roc!" Roc said. Flash chipped out a chunk of the Radiant Emerald and formed an Emerald out of it.

" We will call it the Ultimate Emerald!" Ghost said. Spic then kissed Ghost. The heroes then returned the items back to their respected era, returning at last to their home sweet home. A few weeks later, Ghost carried two eggs out of the shelter. He held the hand of his wife, Spic as they cracked open. A white chao and a black chao popped their heads out.

" Spirit and Rocky." Ghost named them. The whole garden celebrated their victory at Club Rouge. The world is at peace once more.

**THE END…AND BEGINNING!**

_**I hope you guys enjoyed the story.**_


End file.
